Truth in Action
by rightxhere
Summary: SamCam. In truth, there was at least one good thing that came out of their day. There’d be less paperwork when they got back.


**Title: **Truth in Action  
**Author: **Demelza  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG1  
**Pairing:** Sam/Cam, blink-and-you-miss-it hints at D/V  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG1 and its characters belong to all its owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission purely as a means of entertainment.  
**Warnings:** A little semi-nudity, minor language  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** (Sam/Cam). In truth, there was at least one thing good that came out of their day. There'd be less paperwork when they got back.  
**Notes:** Updated because I found some errors. Also, this isn't crack!fic, but it is slightly cracky. You are forewarned :)  
**Beta:** Thanks to gh-lover for the amazing beta!

\/

"Look, there's been a huge misunderstanding!"

Cam's eyes were wide with horror, and all the shorter man on the other side of the prison bars could do was shrug and offer an apologetic, _and oh so very amused_, smile.

"She's not acting like herself, okay? You can't just throw her—throw _us _in jail over—!"

"Would you relax, Cameron?" came her voice behind him.

His angered gaze remained locked on the legal representation given to them by the High Council.

The blond man, easily unnerved, excused himself and headed away.

Cam felt his chest weigh heavy. "This is insane!" he shouted, but their lawyer of sorts continued to walk away.

Sighing, he turned and looked directly at Sam. By all outside appearances she looked exactly like the Samantha Carter he'd known almost four years now, but the reality of the situation was she'd gone and gotten them into this damn mess.

Okay, so maybe not Sam as her usual_, clear-headed_ self. Instead, she was behaving like an unabbreviated version of herself. A version, which, by unknown means, had somehow managed to find its way to the surface. It hadn't been drink induced, nor food. Jackson had suggested maybe it had been something atmospheric – but they had all been on the planet the same amount of time. Therefore, Cam had argued, if Sam was acting this way because of the atmosphere, _they all would be._

Smiling up at him from where she sat on the concrete bench in their small cell, Sam patted the space beside her. "You really should try to relax, Cam."

He sighed inaudibly, moved to her side and slumped down next to her. "That's easy for you to say, you who's as high as a kite."

A decidedly low snicker came from Sam, when she hooked her hand onto his arm. "I _love you,_ Cameron," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

The words made him swallow hard, and Cam let out a low breath, trying to keep his mind from going _there. _"Yeah. Yeah I love you too, Carter." '_Though more than you think.'_

"No you don't."

He craned his head, looking down at her as best he could just as she closed her eyes. "I don't?"

Her lips curve with a smile. "No. But that's okay."

"It is, huh?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes."

He rested his head against hers. "Well, you know something?"

"What's that?" she murmured.

She snuggled against his shoulder some more.

"I've loved you from the moment I met you, Sam." Hearing those words, _in his voice_, and out loud, made his eyes drift shut and he exhaled slowly.

He didn't see, but Sam's eyes slowly opened at his words. Almost as though, for the briefest moment, she had full lucidity...and then, it faded, and she smiled amusedly. "You are such a liar."

Opening his eyes, he let out a long, slow sigh. 'You have no idea how much I wish I was sometimes, Sam.'

The dim lights overhead of them were powered down, and Cam looked out to their right, watched the guard as he stepped away from a large power switch.

"Just ya wait," a scratchy male voice from behind the wall opposite them said, making Cam jump a little with fright. "They'll turn all the fans off in the cells next."

Sure enough, the even flutter of wind that came into the cell from the fan above them stopped and Cam lifted his gaze toward it. Through the holes in the grating, he could make out the stars. They stood out like luminous jewels on an ebony blanket that stretched as far as the eye could see.

Exhaling, he lowered his gaze. Sam's breathing had grown to be evenly paced now, and he knew she was asleep. He only hoped he had as much luck getting to sleep in this lackluster hellhole as she had.

\/

"Wakey wakey, Cameron..."

Slowly peeling his eyes open, his vision blurred, Cam stared up at the figure crouched before him. "...Sam...?"

"Mooooor-ning," she grinned.

Blinking, the blurry haze fading from his sight, he found himself sitting up straight fast. "WHOA...! SAM!"

"What?"

Though still dark in their cell, he judged from the limited light that came in through the grating that it was somewhere around early sunset on this planet.

"You're uh...you're...!" he stammered.

She smiled that same 'drunken' smile from those few hours ago, when she looked down at her chest and laughed. "Oh!"

His cheeks burning, Cam coughed as he tried to breathe. "You're..."

"Semi-naked?"

"Uh..._huh_."

Her grin widened. "Why, Colonel, anyone would think you've never been alone with a woman who's wearing only a bra."

She went to touch his arm, when he scurried backwards and hit the concrete wall hard and fast, whacking his head. "Sam!" he exclaimed.

"Does that hurt?" she asked, panicked. She rushed to his side, almost sitting in his lap as she grabbed his head – admittedly kind of roughly – to look for a wound.

It was then that Cam sighed a huge sigh of relief. Thankfully, Sam was still wearing her BDU pants.

She let go of his head then, and Cam looked up at her. She was staring at him, in almost the same manner he was staring back at her.

It was a mix of shock and bewilderment.

Okay, so maybe _he _was staring at _her _that way. Sam had a whole other look that he couldn't even begin to describe.

When, "Are you..._okay_?" he asked.

"It is kind of hot in here," she quietly replied, tracing her fingertips across her collarbone.

"Mmm," he murmured. '_That would explain...' _He paused in thought, eyes trailing her jaw line, down her throat, before stopping at her slowly rising and falling chest. '_...everything.'_

Shifting to sit beside him comfortably, _and blissfully unaware of the look Cam was taking in, _Sam looked at him sidelong. "You're sweating."

He lifted his gaze, "Am I?"

She nodded. "And your cheeks are red."

He frowned deliberately. "Huh."

"You should take your t-shirt off."

He quickly stared at her, wide eyed. "What?"

Laughing softly, Sam looked at the perspiration on his forehead, then his lips, before meeting his gaze again. "You're obviously too hot."

"I'm...I'm not. And you should really put yours on, Sam. You uh, you might catch a cold or...or something."

She gazed back at him, unabashedly. "It's much too hot to catch anything, Cameron."

"Do you uh...do you have to call me that? I mean, while you...while you look like..."

His gaze fell to her bosom again.

"Like...?"

"That." Swallowing, his eyes met hers. "Without a top on and, all."

"Nakedness is nothing to be embarrassed about. And besides, I'm wearing my bra."

He forced a wide smile, "I'm not embarrassed. No it's...it's just not you, you see. You're not usually...or ever...I mean, I've never seen you...well, not completely, just..."

"You've dreamt about it though, haven't you? Me, I mean. Me, being naked."

Again, he cleared his throat. Partly it was to catch his breath, but also to regain some sort of composure in the situation. She was right, however. He _had_ dreamed about her naked. And he'd, on more than one occasion, wondered what she was like underneath her BDUs. Heck, he'd caught a glimpse or two of her during almost similar circumstances, but to him Sam wasn't the type of woman who ever really liked to let her femininity show. Or the type to let it be seen without her express permission. It was one of the things he liked about her. She was a woman who wanted to keep the most sacred part of her a mystery.

Realizing he hadn't answered her, and that he'd not so many minutes ago stared longingly at her in a way he'd kill any other man for doing, he forced himself to look at the wall opposite them.

"I'm a man, Sam." '_Not that that's ever any excuse.'_

She was silent a long moment. "So...'comes with the territory'?"

"Mmhmm," he nodded a little, still not looking at her. "Exactly."

"That's what we women say, when you men find out we've been dreaming about _you _naked."

He cracked a smile, making her smile in return.

They sat there in silence a while, when Sam gazed skyward, toward the grating.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Cam asked, his voice low.

"It really is."

"It's like...a whole other world."

She was nodding, when she took hold of his arm and wrapped it around her, before drawing them both down onto the concrete bench.

Cam swallowed, barely able to catch his breath as Sam moved so they were spooned perfectly. "I could...sleep on the ground," he suggested.

"I can't have that," she murmured, finally resting her head just in front of his. "Hold me closer, Cameron."

And, he did. He slowly wrapped her in his arms, his lips pressing to the back of her head, to her unbelievably soft locks. "Okay."

They lay there silently for the longest few moments, when Sam began to hum. He couldn't pick out what tune it was, though it was there on the tip of his tongue.

She continued for what felt like ten minutes, when she began to sing. "A whole new world...a dazzling place I never knew..."

'_Aladdin...'_

"...from way up here...it's crystal clear...I'm in a..." Her words, _so soft_, began to fade and falter. "A whole new...world...with you..."

No more words followed, only Sam's soft breathing.

Eyes drifting shut, Cam exhaled slowly, wondering just how and why such a _perfect _day had gone and turned into...well..._this_.

In truth, though, there was at least one thing good that came out of their day. There'd be less paperwork when they got back.

\/

The sound of keys woke Cam. Sam was still in his arms, though facing him now, and he smiled at the feel of her arm draped over his side. He closed his eyes as sleep beckoned him to return to unconsciousness, when he heard the keys again.

Lifting his head just enough to look toward the door, he saw Jackson standing there in the same kind of strange gown the guard had been wearing those hours ago.

"Would you hurry?" Vala sounded not far behind him.

"I'm doing the best I can under the circumstances," he argued, showing her the thirty-odd keys on the large key ring he held.

Cam was about to shake his head, when the two were pushed aside, causing his brow to arch in surprise. Teal'c, an indifferent scowl on his face, removed a Zat from inside his gown and pointed it toward the door's lock.

"Hang on," Cam said, and he leaned forward, covering a still-sleeping Sam. "Okay, go!"

The all-familiar charge of the Zat sounded. The shot hit within moments, causing bits of the lock to fall to the ground.

"Okay, now can we get them the hell out of here?" Vala asked.

Jackson stepped into the cell first, followed by Teal'c, when both men stopped frozen in their steps.

"It's...not exactly what it looks like," Cam said, feeling his cheeks begin to burn all over again. "Carter's..."

In his arms, Sam began to stir. "Cameron...?"

"Jackson, Vala and Teal'c are here, Sam..." he replied, his voice fading, his eyes still locked on the disbelieving stares from the trio.

"They're...wh-where am I? Where...?"

Suddenly, her eyes grew wide with shock, and she went to pull away when she fell off the bench and landed flat on her back.

"Sam!" Cam exclaimed, jumping off the bench and dropping to his knees at her side. "Are you okay?"

"My back..." she faintly gasped, eyes searching his frantically as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Easy," he said, placing his hand on her bare stomach. "Breathe slow."

Unbeknownst to the two, Vala had stepped in between Daniel and Teal'c. "Did they...?"

"It...kind of, looks like...they uh...well..._you know_..." Daniel stammered, his eyes still wide with disbelief.

"I too believe it is possible," Teal'c added.

On the ground, Sam had finally caught her breath and lay there with her eyes closed. "Cam...?"

"Yeah, Sam?" he asked, worriedly.

"Your hand..."

He pulled his hand back, an embarrassed frown creasing his brow. "Sorry."

Her eyes opening to his, Sam smiled. "Don't be."

"Are you okay, now? I mean last night you were...a little..."

Sitting, Sam self-consciously wrapped an arm across her chest. "I didn't...I mean, you and I...? We didn't...did we?"

"Believe me, nothing happened," Cam said, one of many repressed sighs of relief leaving his weighted lungs.

"Good. That's...a relief."

"Yeah, it is," he smiled.

Back in the doorway, Vala looked extremely confused. "Wait, are you trying to tell me the two of them _didn't _have sex?"

"It appears so, Vala Mal Doran," Teal'c replied.

"_Wait!_ If I looked as good as Samantha does, and I was locked in a cell for thirteen hours with an Adonis like Colonel Mitchell..."

"...Yes?" Daniel inquired, staring right at her.

"Nothing. I...just never you mind, Daniel Jackson."

She didn't notice, but he was grinning.

"...so, you're saying...I got us arrested?" Sam asked Cam as she pulled her t-shirt on over her head. "How?"

He reached up, tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "The guard who arrested us thought the way you kept touching my arm after your..._change_, was inappropriate."

"Inappropriate? Wait, what change?"

"That, Sam is...well, it's a really long story."

Vala stepped into the cell then, taking hold of Sam's hand. "One we'll tell you all about once we're off this gods awful rock."

Looking over her shoulder at Cam as Vala led her out of the cell, Sam wore a deeply confused frown. And, almost exactly as their legal representation had done the night previously; Cam offered her a shrug and a reassuring smile.

This was definitely one of those missions where the report writing was going to be a breeze.


End file.
